Little box of truth
by iluvcow1234
Summary: Summary/ Intro-"Hi everyone you are wondering, Why Is Shawn making this video? Well, it is to say goodbye. He is coming and I don't have much time. There are something's there are some things I have been waiting a long time for to say, actually, years. But before I start I need to explain. I never meant for a case to go this one was supposed to get hurt …."
1. Where's Spencer?

Chief Vick was having a bad day even before the Spencer incident. The case that they were working on was almost impossible ,her coffee was cold, McNabb was incompetent ,and Lassiter was well... most of all, was Spencer. First, he called her saying that he had a lead for a case and he and Gus were going to meet them at the station, then had the liberty to not show up.

She was tired, grumpy and certainly not in the mood to deal with the department's most energetic consultant.

She was sitting at her desk hating paperwork when a very nervous and anxious Gus walked in with Buzz.

"Chief, we just received a note. It is from an anonymous sender.", said Buzz

She exchanged a look with Gus, this couldn't be good.

She opened the letter to reveal the note said, 3-8-11-20! 3-8 10-7 14-5-2-10-9-4! 1-10-9-18 22-3-8 19-5-13, 4-0-17 !

"What the Hell does that mean?" She asked the two dumbfounded men in front of her. Buzz shrugged, but Gus wasn't sure. He was sure that he had seen that code before. He racked his brain until he finally remembered. He snapped his fingers.

"I know what that code means!, he exclaimed excitedly, but his face fell once he realized what it said.

"Mr. Guster, what is it,? And how do you know the code? Gus sank into a chair and looked up. "

Well, when Shawn an I were kids we made up a code to take to each other. We thought it was cool. "A ghost of a smile lingered on his face as he remembered all of his fun times he had with his best friend.

"The code says, Help! He is coming. Find the box, Gus.

Buzz said" So, someone is coming after Shawn and he wants us to find a box..."

Chief Vick spent no time worrying, she knew that Shawn was more than competent of protecting himself. Either way, they still had to find him.

"McNabb, you alert the detectives, and make sure they are aware of the situation."

"Mr.. Guster, you, take Detective O'Hara, and Detective Lassiter and go down to the Psych office and Shawn's apartment. Check for any thing suspicious, or any signs of struggle."

After they left, She made sure that the station was aware. Now it was chaos, officers rushing about, looking at psych's past cases to see if anyone was possible suspects.

Everyone had grown quite fond of their favorite consultant, and wanted to find their pineapple loving friend.

Chief sat down and took another sip of her coffee, she was going to need it, but then froze when she realized,...Who was going to tell Henry?...

Chapter End Notes:

How was it?ok? I would like to thank the reviewer who told me about the format that was mesed you!any way thanks to all of you readers out there!See you next time!

-singing32yellow


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Chapter Notes:

Hey guys! thank you to all of you reviewers out there!*wink wink* anyway, here is my new chapter! :)

Shawn blinked and opened his eyes. For a moment time stood still when he looked around would never admit it, but his observational skills that his dad taught him always came in use when these kinds of things happen.

_"Where am I?, wait is that roadkill? Eww!_

Then Shawn realized that pile of bloody disgusting mush wasn't road kill and it was his legs.

_"Am I that bad?" _

Shawn assessed his had a broken arm.(or atleast that's what he thought.) and probrably some broken or brused ribs. he looked to his couldn't even look there, it was so bad.

_"Well this is just great,I can't move my legs and wow look at that ,I'm chained to a ...this day just keeps getting better and better!'_

When he thought about the day he also thought about his had been a kidnapping,of a little girl.

When he was investigating, he kept getting threatening notes to stay away.

_"Damn ,why didn't I just listen to the notes?, well atleast my family is safe!_

Before he was kidnaped or well, man napped, he knew it was he put together a plan . One that would keep his friends assembled the box, and sacrificed assembled the box of truth.

His last attempt to fix what he had started.

Nothing could fix this but the truth.

So that is what he told.

The truth...

Then the door opened

"Shawnee,look who I brought to play!

There was the poor girl. She looked terrified.

If only he would put down that gun...

Chapter End Notes:

**Sorry for the lack of answers as to where Shawn is and why he is taken with the girl. By the way just a little hint... There might just be badass Shawn in the next few chapters. And a very, very angry Henry!Maybe lassie does care...**

**By my pinapley friends**

**-Singing32yellow**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Chapter Notes:

Hey people! I'm updating again! I'm bored so you are in luck. Sorry for the short chapters, But that is sort of what I write so hang in there!

Juliet could not believe that Shawn was missing.

She just wished that this never happened and that Shawn would have just left the case alone.

She just hoped that he would be well enough to survive and make it till they could find him.

The ride to the Psych office was silent. Even Lassitor was worried about Shawn.

When they arrived they walked in. The office was a mess. Their LayZ boy was upturned and Shawn's desk was a mess. Things were upturned and there was a sickening sight of what seemed to be blood, on the floor. Most likely Shawn's

"Um, guys I think I found something." They turned to Gus who was looking at Shawn's desk. There in his hand, lay a thick stack of threatening letters. Juliet opened one. She gasped as she saw what fluttered out. It was pictures of several of Shawn's friends, doing normal things. on the backs of them there were notes like,

"What a beautiful detective, too bad she has to go like the girl, unless you stop."

The others had similar messages referring to the others.

"So Shawn was getting threats from someone?" Gus asked, although unfortunately he knew the answer.

"Yes, Guster he was getting-

Lassitor stopped. as he looked down. There, next to the pool of blood, there was a message. It was hardly legible and they had to squint and look at it for a moment before understanding what it said.

It said,_ Find the box, tell truth, Beware ,find -_

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Lassitor

Gus and Juliet shook their heads. What ever the message said ,it couldn't be gook for Shawn considering that it ended with what they could make out,...goodbye whatever made Shawn think he was going to die, was not a force that should be reckoned with, and worse, it meant that Shawn might be dead.

That was not on his bucket list.

When the door opened and Shawn saw the girl, his heart missed a beat. She was beat up and worn out. Now she looked like she was about to cry.

"Take this filthy scum, "said the dirty man he assumed to be Kinnen, now their number one suspect for the girl's kidnaping.

When he looked at the girl he realized he wanted to kick, scream and bite the vile man. Who could be so heartless?

He threw the girl down and slamed the door behind him after chaining her too.

"Are you okay? " he whispered to her

"Yeah, just tired and a little scared" It was only now that he really "saw" her his observational skills went crazy.

_Messy hair. Cheeks stained with .Can she even move her legs?_ Wow, poor looks to be about 14 or 15 years old.

He would be here for a while. They were stuck.

_Might as well_ _start a conversation,there's nothing else to do._

"Hi, I'm Shawn"

"Hi,I'm Charlotte Lou" She tried to sit up but hissed in pain when she did.

"Here, let me help, Shawn reached over and helped pull her was leaning against him for support.

"So, Shawn why did he get you, and who are you?"

Well...

Chapter End Notes:

So how was it? Tell me in the reviews! Thanked you for reading! Just bare with me! And sorry for the mistakes, I know I am horrible with typos and auto correct just changes words into other inappropriate words so sorry! Anyway, should I continue this story? Let me know in the reviews! :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you Jimmy, This is Hailee Walberg reporting live from outside the Santa Barbara Police Department station with Channel 5 news, where we have just received news that the psychic consultant Shawn Spencer has been kidnapped, or man napped, what's the difference Jimmy? Anyway he was taken yesterday around case, that he had been working on, was the kidnapping of a young girl, Charlotte Lou Waltner. Her parents were killed after witnessing a transaction between two of Santa Barbara's most notorious drug dealers. The lead suspect, Geoff Kinnen, was last seen near Mr. Spencer's apartment and is now desperately being tracked . He is about 6 foot 3 and has black long hair. here is a you see him, call the authorities! do not approach him he may be Armed and is extremely dangerous. Will our favorite consultant survive? And will he be able to protect the girl as well? Back to you Jimmy"….

"So you are telling me that you are a Psychic for the police Department?

"Charlotte sat there in denial. She didn't believe him one bit.

Shawn sighed gasped, then sighed dramatically in mock hurt and said "So you don't believe me, I mean my abilities are sometimes too amazing and fabulous to take in.

" "Really, Shawn, really? Fabulous? What are you, a twelve year old girl?" She snorted and crossed her arms.

"I don't believe this psychic mumbo jumbo for a minute."

Shawn rolled his eyes, and wearily replied "Please, don't be Garfield on a Monday, it's real, and can you even come up with a plausible theory to how I brilliantly solve all these cases?"

Charlotte sat there for a moment, pondering her answer. Finally, after drawing blank she snapped, "It doesn't matter if I know how; it just matters that know that you aren't!"

"Let me guess, you can't think of one plausible explanation for how I do it."

"No… well maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't believe you."

She crossed her arms over her Into the Woods the musical t-shirt, and faced the other way.

Shawn sighed and ran his hand through his hair. How was he going to get out of this? He had been in a situation like this before, but then it was just him and he was able to call Jules. Now he had to care not only for himself, but for a hormonal teenager who wouldn't shut up. Well neither would him so, what was the difference. Annoying or not he still would do his best to get her out of this, but how?

A noise broke his thoughts as the door opened. Geoff Kinnen walked into the room.

"Hello, Shawnee, have you met the scum yet? Kinnen said through slimy yellowed teeth.

"Why did you bring me here? "Shawn glared daggers at Kinnen. How dare he threaten him and his friends? On top of everything else, he beat Charlotte. Annoying, or not, no one deserved that.

"Well little psychic, you know too much, just like scum over here, "He gestured to Charlotte who was now shaking in anger.

"I would have killed you and that bitch, but I have received news that your buddies at the SBPD want you back and they don't want you dead, would they Shawnee? They will pay money to get you won't they? He smiled a creepy smile, one that only someone seriously messed up could smile.

Shawn remained silent, afraid that a sarcastic comment would weasel its way out of his mouth if he attempted to say anything.

"YOU WILL ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU OR THERE WILL BE CONSUQUENCES!" Kinnen pulled a pipe from seemingly nowhere and hit Shawn's tattered, already broken leg.

Shawn hissed in pain and had to bite down on his lip from screaming. He had to keep calm, for Charlotte. With every word he slammed the pipe down.

"P- Please s stop it!" Shawn cried out. The pain was Un- imaginable. He didn't care what it took; he just wanted it to stop!

Charlotte was now sobbing and couldn't take it. She screeched "STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR HURTING HIM?" Then continued softer, "I – I'll tell you anything just stop it!" Her words were racked with sobs and Kinnen stopped.

His eerie smile returned.

"Well if you are so eager to speak why we don't tell your friends at the police station." And if they need convincing, well let's just say I have ways, I am just getting started. See you in the morning!"

Charlotte and Shawn's eyes widened as they thought of what could happen. He left the room leaving them scared, and hurt.

"T-Thanks for standing up for me there. "Shawn said weakly. He was slumped against the wall, breathing heavily and his one leg was in tatters. He looked her in the eyes. They were filled to the brim with tears.

"This is my entire fault!" She closed her eyes and tears leaked out. Shawn reached up and wiped them away.

"Lettie…, can I call you that?" She nodded then he proceeded.

"It's not your fault at all. I chose to investigate this case, and I am nosy." He laced their fingers together.

"We are going to get through this together" She fell asleap leaning against him.

They were ok… for now.

**Chapter End Notes:**

How was it? Ok So thank you to Janie6789 for the awesome pinapley reviews! :) virtual pineapples to you! Review people and stay tuned!:)  
Love all you readers!  
-singing32yellow


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone thank you all for reading and because it's been a while since I've said it, I own nothing.*sobs* OK *sniffle* here it is *sniffle* I'm going to go think about how I have no life now.*sob* And thank you for all the reviews! All you readers are fantastic! Sorry if I didn't update yesterday,I have been really busy with rehearsal and dance and worst of all,the training for the stupid PARCC you are out of high school just consider yourself lucky. You missed the "wonderful" new mandatory tests Chris Kristy is making us take.*snaps pencil* Sometimes I hate Politicians.

If anyone asked Henry Spencer how his day was, he might have said, well, but that was before the phone call. The phone call that changed everything…..

"Hello?"

"Hi Henry, this is Karen Vick, Shawn-"

"What Shit did Shawn get himself messed up in this time?"

"Henry-"

"Did Lassiter finally snap and shoot him, because if that is the case, then that is his fault. I always told him his mouth was going to get him in trouble, the damn kid never listened, always messing-"

"HENRY!"

"What?"

"Shawn has been kidnapped. We have a suspect and motive. We need you to come down here. Shawn keeps mentioning a box that we need to find, do you know-"

"Oh Shit.-"

The line went dead. Great now they would have to deal with a very, very, angry Henry, just great…..

Shawn awoke to the sound of sniffling and what appeared to be someone crying. It was still dark so it must have been sometime at night. He turned to his left and found Charlotte. She was shivering and tears were running down her face.

"Lettie, are you OK?" Shawn whispered. It was dark, but from the little light he had he saw that she turned to him.

She looked up. "You're awake?"

"Yeah, apparently the dream pineapples were tired of being eaten so they woke me."

She cracked a weak smile. "Dream pineapples? Only you Shawn, only you."

He laughed, but then turned serious when he remembered the real reason for his awakening.

His eyes softened. "Why are you crying, you know this wasn't your fault."

Charlotte looked down and fingered a locket around her neck. "I miss them, my parents. I know it's childish, but sometimes I think that maybe if I wish hard enough, this will all just be a nightmare, and I will wake up, and they will be there for me."

Tears were sliding down her cheeks. "I just feel so alone. At least I will be with them soon." She felt her body once again rack with sobs, and her head fell onto her hands.

Shawn wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed her back.

"Hey, hey, don't say that, we are going to get out of here, and I promise I will get you out of here, no matter what." Shawn looked her eyes. Blue met hazel green. "And when we do, I won't stop. OK? I will do my best to find a home for you and have Lassie scare the shit out of them once he personally investigates them."

For a moment she stopped crying. Her brow furrowed. "Who is Lassie, is he some kind of dog?"

Shawn grinned. "No he is the head detective for the police department."

Her eyebrows rose, and a grin spread on her face. "Really?"

"Has he ever saved anyone named Timmy? Possibly from a well?"

Shawn was now laughing, his trademark grin showing through all of the bruises and injuries.

"No but someday it will happen and hopefully I will be there to see it."

Charlotte's grin faded. The sobs returned.

"Oh, sorry, that was the wrong thing to say. " Shawn awkwardly replied after seeing her facial expression change.

" I-It's OK." She looked down.

"So, Lettie, tell me about yourself, you know about me, so who is Charlotte Lou?" Shawn said, trying to boost the mood.

"Shouldn't you know being Psychic? " She said smugly.

Shawn awkwardly said "Um…well I don't like to invade people's minds…."

"Oh, well I am 14 years old"…

Over the next hour Shawn learned that Charlotte was fluent in three languages, used to have a cat named Shamoo (because she was a fat as the whale), took self-defense classes, and was a huge 80's movie fan.

"So you are telling me that you have watched the breakfast club over 50 times?" Charlotte' eyes were round.

"Yep, I think 82, but I'm not sure."

"Wow, that's wow, don't you ever get tired of it?"

"Never."

She thought he was joking until she looked at his face and it was dead serious.

"What about Ferris Buller? "

"52 times."

"Airplane?" she inquired

"Eh, only 38 times."

She would keep listing 80's movies but was yawned and blinked wearily.  
Shawn noticed. "Lettie, you should sleep. We don't know what tomorrow will bring, and you need energy."

She was about to protest, but her heavy eyelids seemed to think Shawn had made a valid point. So, she wrapped her arms around Shawn and let sleep overcome her.

Shawn was slightly surprised of this, but he was too tired to care. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and fell asleep.

His last thoughts before drifting off were," I will protect you, Lettie ; we will make it out together."

They slept in the dark clutching each other. They were alone, but alone together.

The two slept peacefully, unknowing that a whole police department at that moment were frantically searching for them through the night.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Sorry about there on the top. I sometimes get a little bit angry...and for the Chris Kristy fans out there sorry...yeah this is awkward...so um, review?  
-singing32yellow


End file.
